


Light Evening Exercise

by hangoverhater



Series: The One With The Spies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi's actually pretty chill in this, Gen, M/M, Noya being Noya, Sexual Tension, Sparring, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evac Team has a rare night off, and Asahi's going to spend it at the gym. Then Noya happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Same AU as the IwaOis, works as an independent fic within the AU as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Evening Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get Asahi and Noya in on the spy action, and this is what I've come up with so far.  
> My h/c's that Asahi's pretty chill around the right people, and Noya just happens to be the type of person Asahi can hang out with comfortably.

Asahi was used to being in a permanent state of nervousness. He’d always been jumpy. He knew it might not be the best quality for a medic to have, but he managed to work around it. 

He’d basically just been minding his business, then Noya happened. Loud, boisterous, easily-excitable, beautiful Noya. The short but fast addition to their little Evac team had made all the difference. Tanaka had bonded with him instantly, and since Noya had joined the team, their missions had been filled with jokes, ridiculous competitions and, to Asahi’s surprise, flirting. 

Noya was definitely flirting with him. Even he wasn’t that dense. The weird thing about it was that even with the rude jokes and the flirting, Noya made Asahi comfortable. 

Tanaka wasn’t that dense, either. He was teasing Asahi about it endlessly, telling him to make a move already. 

Problem was that in addition to always being nervous, Asahi was also awfully shy. Making the first move was NOT something he was capable of. 

Luckily, Noya seemed to sense this.

It was a rare quiet evening at home base for the Evac team. Only one team of field agents was out on a mission, and weren’t going to need an evac, as theirs was a simple surveillance mission. Daichi had reassured Asahi that Kuroo and Bokuto could handle themselves just fine, they wouldn’t need an evac, and could Asahi just once take a night off?  


Asahi was heading towards the gym when he turned the corner and ran right into Noya. 

“Shi—Sorry, Asahi!” The shorter man stumbled but regained his balance in a flash. He smiled brightly up at him. “How’s it going?”

“Uh, fine!” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, smiling back shyly. “I was going to the gym, can’t really figure out what to do with a night off.”

Noya nodded, turning on his heels and walking with Asahi. “I know what you mean! It’s like, we have to be on stand-by, like, 24/7, and when there’s a night off? I got nothing,” he laughed. 

“Heyy,” he hopped up in front of Asahi, walking backwards. “Do you want to spar?” He shifted his weight from foot to foot, bringing his fists up challengingly. 

Asahi pointed his thumb behind him. “But, weren’t you heading that way? Were you going somewhere? I mean, yeah, I’d love to spar with you, but if I’m keeping you—“

“Nah, it’s nothing,” Noya waved his hand flippantly, falling back into step with him. “I was just going to see Suga-san, but it’s not important, like, he’s not waiting for me or something,” he said, grinning. “So… Sparring?” He asked again, with a hopeful little undertone. 

Asahi nodded, feeling his cheeks flush at the sparkle in Noya’s eyes. “Let’s do it.”

They changed into their workout clothes in a locker room adjacent to the gym before heading over to the sparring area. 

Asahi did his stretches while sneaking glances at Noya. His cheeks felt hotter when he realized how flexible Noya was. He’d sparred with the younger man before, and of course he had seen how well he performed on the field, but his flexibility seemed sort of… highlighted, now. 

“You ready for a thorough ass-kicking, Asahi-san?” Noya asked, standing up and stretching his arms behind his back.

Asahi raised an eyebrow. “Really? You think you’re going to win this?” He was really starting to get competitive, now. It really wasn't surprising that it was Noya who always got him worked up. 

“Uh-huh,” Noya nodded. “I’m gonna kick your ass.”

All nervousness and shyness completely escaped Asahi. He was completely comfortable, right here, right now, with Noya. Of course, this all escaped his notice. 

“You?” They walked closer to each other, Asahi looking Noya up and down. “You’re the kicker of asses?” He smirked. He knew exactly how to rile the younger man up. “But you’re so tiny.”

Noya’s eyes flashed, and he attacked. He dashed forward, leaping at Asahi in an attempt to knock him down. Asahi grabbed his arms and went to throw Noya over his shoulder, but the smaller man surprised him by attaching himself like a leech by nearly bending himself in half and wrapping his legs around Asahi’s shoulders, succeeding in bringing the tall man down to the mat. 

Asahi grunted when he landed on his back, twisting as much as he could and sending Noya to the mat simply by using brute force and shoving him down. 

Noya stared up at him, breathing heavily and grinning like a lunatic. “You… are physically flawless,” he said, then his face scrunched up in confusion before he shook it off and slipped away from Asahi’s grip while the man was distracted.

Asahi decided to deal with Noya’s outburst later, when they weren’t trying to beat each other up. “Thank you?” He said, hopping to his feet and getting ready for another Noya-like attack. 

Which came in a flash. This time, Noya dropped down, kicking at the back of Asahi’s legs to bring him down again. Asahi realized it just in time to jump and dodge the leg, making sure to deliver a kick to Noya’s chest while coming down. 

Noya wasn’t quite fast enough to block the kick, but he took it without falling. He pulled his legs beneath him and did a backflip to get some distance between them again. 

Asahi, having regained his footing, raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Impressive,” he commented. 

Noya braced his feet to the mat, leaning slightly forwards with a smirk. He held out a hand towards Asahi, making a ‘come hither’ –motion with it. “You should see what else I got.”

Asahi took that as a challenge. He lunged at Noya, determined to win. 

Once again, he found himself surprised by Noya. Instead of ducking out of the way like he’d expected, Noya stood his ground and used Asahi’s weight against him by dropping lower, wrapping his arms tightly around Asahi’s waist and lifting him, succeeding in throwing the taller man into the mat. 

Before Asahi knew it, Noya was pinning him to the mat with a victorious grin. “See? I kicked your ass, Ace,” Noya snickered. 

Asahi looked at him, wide-eyed and breathless. “You did, didn’t you,” he thought out loud. 

Noya frowned. “Asahi-san? Did I smash your head or something?” He looked worried. “Shit, I didn’t actually smash your head in?” He took his hands off of Asahi’s arms and put them on Asahi’s head carefully. 

That was exactly what Asahi had been waiting for. He struck. He grabbed Noya’s hands and bucked his hips up. With the starting motion, he managed to roll them over so he was on top of Noya, pinning him to the floor. 

He looked down at his astonished teammate. “I guess I win after all,” he flashed Noya a smirk.

A smile slowly spread on Noya’s face. “Damn, Asahi-san, you really had me there,” he said, biting his lower lip slightly. He tugged at his hands a bit and squirmed, trying to see if he could escape Asahi’s hold. He couldn’t.

“Tough hold you got there. Wanna teach me?” Noya asked, arching an eyebrow.

It was then that Asahi felt the tension between them. Noya was watching him, waiting. Asahi was sure he saw some kind of a mix of hope, want, and apprehension in Noya’s eyes. 

Everyone and their mother was always telling him to, for once in his life, make the first move. 

Here goes nothing, then.

“Sure, I’ll teach you,” he nodded before leaning down and kissing Noya. 

Judging from the small gasp the younger made, he hadn’t really expected Asahi to do that. Asahi was just about to pull back and apologise profusely when Noya got over his initial shock and kissed him back eagerly. 

Asahi broke the kiss when he felt like he was running out of air completely. He rested his forehead on Noya’s, and opened his eyes. 

Noya was looking up at him with a shy smile. “I was thinking you’d never get around to do that.”

Asahi huffed, loosening his hold on Noya’s hands. “You could’ve done something, you know,” he replied. 

Noya shook his head slightly, his smile growing. “As if. You would’ve ran away so fast only a dust cloud would’ve remained,” he snickered, pecking Asahi’s lips quickly. 

“You might not be entirely wrong about that,” Asahi admitted. “So, I win. What’s my prize?”

Noya’s downright lecherous grin was an answer in itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks to bits. I also couldn't stop myself from adding a Pitch Perfect 2 ref. I love movie references. I have no defense.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
